


Love Letter

by attackonhanji



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boy Kissing, M/M, Requited Love, confession of feelings, hint of sexual happenings at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackonhanji/pseuds/attackonhanji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has a crush on the Corporal, and isn't sure how to reveal his feelings. So, he decides to write a letter, hoping for the best.<br/>(Also in which I get the award for the shittiest summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> woah i did it again i wrote another thing and its another levi/eren thing they are my favourite pairing i cant help it  
> yeah i guess i wrote this pretty quick i apologise for any mistakes i kinda just!! wanted to write something and i guess this was what came out of it  
> kudos is always appreciated!!! this is my first time not including sex of any form in my fics so here we go lets try this out

The Corporal was a meticulous man, especially when cleaning was involved. Every crook and cranny was subject to his mop’s interrogation, the dust and grime being demolished without hesitation. Some denounced his work to be a petty obsession, something that couldn’t compare to the other’s wide variety of hobbies, which ranged from knitting to extreme frisbee. Levi criticized the other’s actions as completely trivial; at least cleaning was beneficial to everyone. He somehow failed to comprehend how Mike’s extreme passion for traditional dance would benefit everyone else’s lives; sure, mock him for ensuring that everyone had access to a sanitary toilet, but award the idiot for finally managing to memorise one simple dance routine, which even Hanji would’ve been able to master in a matter of days.

Once again, Levi had been abandoned, and was to face cleaning duty alone. The opportunity to complain to the Commander was there, but he chose to ignore it. In fact, Levi had to admit that he was slightly relieved. As he scrubbed the dusty floor that had been soiled by the heavy footsteps of nameless soldiers, he reveled in the fact that as well as being humanity’s strongest soldier, he was also humanity’s best cleaner; no one was up-to-par with his skills. Countless were the times where Levi demanded that someone redo their attempt, only to have everything redone completely half-assed.

Before he could internally grumble about how much he hated when people did that, Levi was torn from his thoughts by the sound of the heavy wooden door sliding open, accompanied by hesitant footsteps lingering just outside, waiting to be allowed into the room.

“C-corporal,” Eren almost shouted once Levi had acknowledged his presence, before saluting. He stood in the doorway like so, until the corporal waved him off with a slack hand, silently announcing that there was no need for such formalities, not when they were alone.  

Pulling his bandana over his mouth, he disposed of his contemptuous glare, attempting to relax his face and appear more approachable. After all, he didn’t want the kid pissing himself out of fear; he’d just cleaned up the place, for fuck’s sake. “What is it, Eren?”

Lifting his arm up and scratching the back of his head, Eren looked anywhere but in Levi’s direction. He shifted from one leg to another, laughing sheepishly when Levi cleared his throat impatiently.

“I haven’t got all day, Jaegar.” He gestured towards the side of the room he had yet to reach, sighing uneventfully. “It’s bothersome, but a Corporal’s work is never done, especially when he’s the only fucking one willing to clean. Besides,” he folded his arms, shifting his weight onto one leg, staring directly at Eren’s reddened face, “I need to take a shit.”

“U-uh, I…,” Eren frowned, his prominent brow furrowing. His coarse right hand delved into his trouser pocket, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper, that appeared to be stained by multiple ink-blotches, crossing-outs and unintentional tears, fixed with layers of tape. “Here.” He thrust the piece of paper forward, retracting his hand at the speed of light once Levi had took the paper from his hand, his arm falling to his side, his fist replicating his other and clenching.

Levi raised an eyebrow, before slowly unfolding the piece of paper, as if to tease an expectant Eren, who looked as if he wished the ground would swallow him whole. Saving the younger boy any more embarrassment, Levi held the paper in front of him, and began to read.

_Dear Levi,_

_I mean, ~~Crapral. Corpral. Croproal.~~ Corporal. I’m not too sure what to say...To say that I’m ~~conffesing~~ confessing my love for you sounds cheesy, but I suppose that’s what I’m doing. I like you, Corporal. You make my heart ~~fluter~~ flutter and my stomach clench, you make me feel things I’ve never felt before. I know you’ll probably hit me once you read this, but I wanted to tell you, I felt as if it was ~~improntant~~ important. I want to kiss you and hold you and be with you...I just hope you don’t hate me._

_~~Love~~ From,_

_Eren._

_P.S. Hanji helped me with my spelling._

Levi peered up at Eren, who had his eyes locked on the floor and his fists clenched by his sides. His face and neck was shaded an almost-fluorescent red, and he almost jumped out of his skin when Levi cleared his throat.

“U-uh, what d-did you think?” Eren managed to stammer when the silence between them became uncomfortable.

Crossing his arms, Levi took a few steps forward, so that he was face-to-face with Eren. “I’ll tell you what I think, you shitty little brat.” Eren braced himself to feel the unforgiving force of Levi’s boot, maybe this time he’d mix things up and he’d face a strong fist to his square jaw, a hit that would probably dislodge a few of his teeth. However, his eyes widened in shock when he felt Levi’s soft, flawless lips pressed against his chapped own.

Eren yelped when Levi reached a hand round to the back of his head and pulled a clump of his hair, sighing and letting his eyes fall shut when Levi used that opportunity to slide his tongue into Eren’s mouth. The kiss was rough and desperate; the occasional clash of teeth made Levi cringe, but he internally cheered when he sunk his teeth into Eren’s bottom lip, eliciting a delicious moan from the younger boy, making him shiver and pull him closer.

It wasn’t long until the two became breathless, with Levi regretfully pulling away and licking his lips. Eren looked at him through his eyelashes, his mouth hanging open in either shock, anticipation, or maybe a bit of both. However, before he could respond verbally, he yelled in surprise when Levi’s fist connected with his nose, the unexpected impact sending him backwards onto the wooden floor.

“Don’t be so fucking reticent,” Levi growled, his voice emotionless. He went to leave the room, but not before bending down and pulling Eren up by his collar, allowing him to purr into his ear. “Meet me in my quarters in exactly ten minutes. First, I need to go and take that shit.”


End file.
